1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution block systems, for example, a power distribution system including a multi-port block for supplying power to a plurality of spaced apart work stations as might be present in a modular furniture environment. Such modular electrical distribution systems are used in a variety of applications including wall panel assemblies within an office environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall panel power distribution systems are typically located near a panel upper or lower edge and within a metal channel or wireway. Frequently, one terminal block is provided for each wall panel and that terminal block receives power by way of one attached power cable and passes power on to another wall panel terminal block by way of a second attached power cable. Electrical receptacles are connected to each terminal block to provide electrical outlets for computers, facsimile machines and other office equipment. Many electrical receptacles have the terminals for coupling the receptacle to the terminal block located behind the receptacle outlet terminals, that is, the sets of terminals are aligned generally perpendicular to the wall surface resulting in an undesirably thick structure. End or edge connectors for electrical receptacles have been suggested, but those electrical receptacles are still aligned transversely with the terminal block housing. In applications where receptacles are desired on both the opposite sides of the wall panel, an unacceptably thick structure may result. In either case, mechanical support for the electrical receptacle is provided by the terminal block.